


Quality Time

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [568]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: I was wondering if I could make a request for a Dean x reader where reader meets dean at the bar and he buys her drinks and when they get back to his room they make sweet love? Thx!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com (wintersmutandfluff for the holiday season) via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

You had walked into the bar and sat down on a barstool, watching the bartender making drinks, and chatting with the other customers.

You order a beer, and start to drink, noticing the man to your left, watching you.

“Hi there.” He grins. “Name’s Dean Winchester.”

“Y/N.” You greet, taking a sip from your beer.

“Nice to meet you.” Dean says, and his smile seems to take your breath away.

Dean continues to chat with you, as the time passes, and soon you two are laughing and having a good time.

“Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come back with me? Spend some more….quality time…together.”

“I’d like that.” You say. The two of you pay for your drinks, and get up, where Dean takes you to his car. “Nice ride.”

“Thanks.” Dean says. The two of you get in the car and drive off, heading to a motel and walking into a room.

Once the door is shut, Dean is pressing you against the wall, kissing you deeply, hands moving up your thighs to pick you up and press you to the wall.

“Been wantin’ to do this since we were in the bar.” Dean grunts into your neck as he kisses.

“Fuck….want you Dean. Want you…”

Dean has you in his arms, your legs wrapped around his waist, and he carries you to the bed, placing you down, and slowly stripping you, kissing each body part that becomes revealed.

“Dean….Dean….”

“’M right here. Gonna make you feel good.” Dean promises softly, before stripping himself.

He starts to rub against your clit, sucking on a few fingers before they slide past your folds and into her pussy, and you moan.

“Bet that feels good.” Dean grins, and you nod, a whimper escaping from your throat.

“Dean, oh god, don’t stop…” You moan softly.

Dean leans down, kissing you again, kisses trailing down to your neck, where he starts giving open mouthed kisses.

You whimper, feeling an orgasm rising, and Dean pulls away, leaving you longing and needing.

Dean slicks his cock up and slowly sinks inside of you, and you groan loudly, before he starts to fuck you slowly and deeply.

“Dean, holy-holy  _shit_.” You moan, eyes fluttering shut, feeling his arms wrap around you, as he continues to kiss you.

“God, you feel so good.” He murmurs between kisses. “Fuck….”

One of his hands go back down and starts to rub your clit again, and you cry out for Dean, arching into his body as he fucks you.

“Just give yourself over to me.” Dean says softly. “Come apart for me.”

“Dean, oh god, so good…I’m gonna come Dean.”

“Come for me. Come.” Dean whispers, kissing your neck, and you moan, coming on Dean’s cock.

Dean continues fucking you until he comes as well, and the two of you entangle limbs, kissing and moaning softly, until the two of you fall asleep.


End file.
